


Didn't you heard?Barney ripped his pants

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [8]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Barney meets Robin's dad, F/M, He is very anxious, There's a small incident involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "I may have ripped my pants"





	

"I may have ripped my pants"

"What do you mean you may have ripped your pants?"

"I think I ate too much"

"We're in a public place and you're meeting my dad"Robin stated with a murderous look.Barney just raised his arms in defense.

It wasn't like he had planned for this.

It just happened.

If something,he also mourned for the loss of his beautiful pants.

It was so young,with still so many years to live.He should arrange a funeral for him once this was over.

"I need to go change"

"How?My dad will be here in any second"

"I mean I could just meet him some other time--"

"Barney"

"Or maybe never"

To say that Barney was afraid of Robin's dad would be an underestimation.He was 100% terrified of him.

So no,he didn't purposely ripped his pants.This was just karma working on his favour.This was a sign he and Robin's dad should only meet at the wedding.

Maybe not even then.

Maybe Ted could walk Robin down the aisle.

Actually anyone would be better than her dad.

"My dad will love you"

"You really think so?"

"No,he'll probably hate you"the woman corrected"but he hates everyone so it doesn't really matter"

"Wow I feel much better now"he mumbled to himself and sighed.Robin glanced at the entrance when she suddenly gulped.

"He's here"she whispered as an old man approached them.The next seconds were a blur for him.He saw Robin greeting her father in a sort of military way.

Barney's ears were buzzing so much that he didn't even realise that the man was now waiting for him to introduce himself.

"And you are?"

Who was he?God,had he forgotten his own name?Well,he should say something to avoid looking like an idiot.

"I ripped my pants"

(Luckily for all of them,Robin's father laughed)


End file.
